Players Alliance League
Players Alliance League (PAL) is an unofficial tournament the takes place during the off season when the official alliance tournament is nearing an end or not going on at all. Introduction The purpose of the Players Alliance League (PAL) is to create a place where competitive alliances can have high-quality, fair matches with each other during the majority of the year when Bytro’s Alliance Tournament is not running. PAL offers a public forum where the alliance community can compete in a yearly challenge and for the glory of being named the “PAL Alliance of the Year.” PAL Officials Commissioner: Top Brass Vice Commissioner: Hard4 Scorekeeper: General Auer Statistician: EdPatrick Secretary: Nittany League Structure The PAL season begins February 20th. The PAL regular season will end August 11st. Only EN Server alliances and non-EN alliances who do not have a large scale alliance league in their own server can join PAL. Alliances will be assigned fair and equally distributed divisions. Each alliance will be given a random schedule of 8 opponents that they must play against by the end of the season. Every alliance will play everyone in their own division once. The remainder of their games will be played against alliances outside of their division. Both division and non-division games count for your PAL record equally. Alliances must complete their schedule by the August 31st deadline. If an alliance that is on your schedule has gone inactive or cannot fill their games, they will be replaced with another alliance not in PAL. The replacement alliance will take on the inactive alliance’s PAL score. If a replacement alliance cannot be found, the results of the offending alliance will be removed versus all other alliances. There is no limit to how many PAL games an alliance can play at one time. At the end of the season, the top scoring alliances from each division will play in a Championship Game. Consolation games can also be played if alliances so wish. Games The games can be played at any time from February 20th to August 11st. It is the responsibility of the alliances involved to schedule their games against their assigned opponents. There is a 40 day time limit on games unless both teams agree to continue playing. The two alliances can also agree to a shorter time limit if desired. Victory Condition must be set to 50% (equivalent to 1500 points for non-ELO games). Both alliances must agree for the game to be ELO ranked or not. If an agreement cannot be made, the game is “non-ELO ranked” by default. GM use is allowed only if both alliances involved agree to it. If an agreement cannot be made, the game is “non-GM use” by default. All other game settings not mentioned are to be determined by the two alliances involved. When the game is concluded and a winner has been declared, the winning alliance must post the results and final DE score in the “PAL Schedule & Results” thread. If a game is still running at the deadline for the end of the PAL season, the winner will be the team with the most DE points at that time, regardless of the current day number the game is in. Any games that do not follow the above rules will not be considered for an alliance’s PAL score. Record Keeping In order to be considered for the playoffs an alliance must have completed all 8 PAL games by the deadline of the end of the season. Scoring will go 3 points for a victory of more than 100 DE points, 2 points for a victory of within 100 DE points, 1 point for a loss within 100 DE points, 0 points for a loss of more than 100 DE points, and 2 points each for a tie. The Championship game will be played one week after the end of the PAL season. In determining the two teams for the Championship, ties go to the team with more PAL points. If scores are identical, head-to-head record, then record against like opponents, then record within your own division, then total accumulated DE points from the current PAL season’s completed games, then a coin flip decides the winners. The winner of the Championship Match will be named the “PAL Alliance of the Year.” The following settings will be used in the Championship Match: Number of players: 10 Map: Europe 1914 Starts: When Full Game Language: English Anti-Cheat: Enabled Minimum Rank: Civilian (or lowest rank among participants) Peace Period: 3 days Peace Period AI: 3 days Max. Inactivity: 2 days Honor Period: 0 Scenario/Map: Europe 1914 Team Mode: 2 Teams Victory Conditions: 50%(1500 points) Elite AI: No Extra Units: Standard Pack (or highest Pack allowed determined by the lowest rank among participants) Nation Selection: No Anonymous Round: No No GM use is allowed in the Championship Match Complaints and Punishable Offenses If an alliance is caught using GM in a game where it was agreed that no GM would be used, that Alliance is removed from PAL for the remainder of that season, and the other team receives a win for that game. The offending alliance is allowed to rejoin PAL the next season. Evidence, such as screenshots, must be provided to prove an alliance’s use of GM. Accidental GM use is not a punishable offense, unless it affects the outcome of the game. However, repeated accidental uses will be punished. It must be proven that no GM use was agreed on, and that GM was indeed used. If a member or members of an alliance does not join a game within a three days after the agreed upon time, the alliance will receive a loss. However, special circumstances will be taken into account and decided upon. If two alliances are unable to agree on the specifics of the variable rules of a game, PAL Championship game settings will be used with a standard 40 day time limit. If a start time cannot be agreed upon for a game, PAL officials should be asked by one or both alliances involved to investigate and create a compromise. The compromise is a final decision. All complains about other alliances or players regarding PAL games should be addressed to Top Brass in a private message. Any non-delineated offenses or complaints will be discussed and judged on by PAL officials. Current Red Division PAL Alliances COBRA Fidei Defensor (FiDe) Omega Company (O Co) Chain of Command (CoC) Current Blue Division PAL Alliances Perfidious Acts of War (PAWs) Rommel is geen troep (VLA) Designated Opponents (DeOps) The Marines (T_M) Former PAL Alliances Gurista Pirates (withdrew early 2013) (formerly part of Blue Division) The Silver Naval Academy (~SNA~) (disbanded on June 20, 2013) (formerly part of Red Division) Skype Group PAL has a skype group open to all PAL officials and PAL alliance moderators/leaders. Those wanting to join the group message Hard4 or Top Brass. Contact Persons Here are the official contacts for PAL matches: COBRA- Cromust FiDe- Nittany O Co- Donrado CoC- TriCata PAWs- General Auer VLA- vinneh DeOps- Hard4 T_M- dependable All-Star Game Six alliances signed up for the 2013 PAL all-star game; COBRA, ~SNA~, O Co from Red Division. PAWs, DeOps, and T_M from Blue Division. Following The SNA's disbandment. TWD's new alliance Proelium Pro Gloria (~PPG~) substituted ~SNA~ in this match. Though ~PPG~ would not be entering as a replacement for ~SNA~ for the season. Hard4 decided that ~PPG~ should partake of this optional PAL event, since most of ~PPG~ roster is made up of ex-SNA members. Play Offs 2013 PAL Season Red Divsion FiDe COBRA Blue Division VLA PAWs 2013 PAL Finals Game VLA vs. FiDe 2013 PAL Alliance of the Year FiDe